Ranma meets Ryoma
by Deshwitat03
Summary: A little story written in the pov of Ryoma my oc character who is the son of Nodokas sister. After his parents die in an acident he is sent to his aunt to live with them but soon goes out to search for his chousine who is gone on a training trip.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma 1/2 is not mine (damn)it and this is only for fun purposes. no monney was made writing this story

Chapter 1

Its been ten years since mom and dad died and i left England to live with my relatives a full year untill i found aunt Nodaka and another three untill i left her to find my cousin ranma. Then Six years on the road all alone forced me to grow up in order to survive. Not youst in body but in mind i matured quite a bit, in the beginning i just followd aunties ideals to become a men amongs men and treined my body in o0rder to learn the art once i catch up to ranma and his Uncle genma but i soon found out that you had to be more than just muscle to survive when you are alown. I followed them all the way to china geting letters from auntie with updates where the two were suposed to be and where they stayed. I wasnt able to mater the art to the extends i wished i had since most of the people refused to teach me more than the very basics becourse they wer robbed by uncle genma. But i was able to train my mind quite well always reading everything they alowed me to read whil i worked of my families debt to them. At one scholl early on my jurny the master was quite frindly towards me understanding my situation, he still refused to teach me much but showed me how to train my body right in order to become stronger. Since that was basicly the only thing i knew i may have went overbord on that, at first it was just a plain workout rutine wich i steadyly increased untill it took to much time to finish then i increased the dificulty by adding wights, after a wile i took to traveling with the wights on untill i got myself some costom made clothes namly a shirt legwights and wristbands wighting about 450 lbs together. Right now im on my way to the tendo dojo in nerima after loosing track of them in china. Auntie told me about an old pledge about the two schools of anything goes to unite wich genma created with his old friend soun tendo so i decided i couldnt hurt to look for clues with them.

standing in front of the gate i have to wonder about the sing there, who the hell wrights somthing like: To callange the Master to blody combat please use the side gate.?

Still standing infront of the frontgade i ring the bell.

A short moment later a quite beautifull joung women about 20 years opens the gate greating me politely and asking me how she could help me. I ask her if this is the Tendo school of aithing goes Matrial arts. to wich she replies that im corect and she is Kasumi Tendo.

Bowing politely "My name is Ryoma Hyuga, I am searching for Genma and Ranma Saotome and heared he was an old friend of the House."

"Oh my, please come inside, they are indead guests of the house but neighter are at home currently."

"Father this joung man here wishes to speak to Uncle genma and ranma"

The man wearing an brown gi looks at me then introduces himself. " I am Soun Tendo Master of the Tendo Ryu and head of the Family may i ask whats your realation to my friend and his son?"

Before i can say anithing a girl wearing a yellow gi standing in the doorway starts yelling.

"I bet he did somthing again propably another fiance, im gona teach that pervert."

"Actualy I am his cousin on the motherly side and am hoping to honour the last wishes of my parents by living with my relatives, i have been searching the last ten years for the two of them, my name is Ryoma Hyuga, it a plesure to meet you." I raise an eyebrow at here.

She blushes a little and mumbles a sorry then leaves.

"Well my boy, if thats the case then you are of course welcomed to live here with the two ofg them. You already meet Kasumi and that just now was my Third doughter Akane, my second Nabiki is currently out withe Genma and Ranma." he said smiling "You dont happen to be an artist yourself do you?"

"Well I pursue the way of an Matrial artist bud sadly i havnt been able to learn from the dojos i visited since the didnt wish to teach me more than the very basics for some reason" i answered vaguely not wishing to elaborate more. " I was hoping to be able to study the art activly once i found my relatives and learn the family style. Also i heared that you wish to Unite the Tendo and the Saotome Ryu"

"You are correct and are ofcourse welcomed to use the dojo, maybe Akane will be able to teach you what she knows of the Tendo Ryo you will be family after all once she maries ranma." "kasumi please show ryoma to his room."

"Thank you Tendo San"

After dropping my stuff in my new room and a quick bath i am drawn to the dojo by the sound of Akane Training.

Akane just finished her training when i enter.

After bowing to the family shrine and to her " Hello again Akane san, I will be staing as a guest of the house and your father allowed me to use the dojo in order to study the art of anything goes. He told me you might be willing to teach me some basics of the Tendo ryu."

After looking at me with af frown she asked me " your a matrial artist?"

"well aside from a few basic punches and kicks i havent been taught anithing exept for an technique to increase my endurence by some old women in china but if been doing my workout for the nearly six years. So the potential should be there but no skills at all." i replied still politly althou im geting a litle iritated at her high and mighty demanour.

"fine then we will do a sparring match to see how good touse basics are and tommorow starts your training. You better take me seriously"

"Of course"

with that she charged at me opening with a straight punch wich i barely avoide, just to duck under a high kigh from the left followed by a right hook to the temple from a blindspot witch throws me off balance and i land on the ground not able to regain it fast enough.

"If thats all you got then you should give up on being a matrial artist." she sneeres and turns to go.

"another round please" i reply geting slightly pissed, she grins and goes into a stand again but befour she charges again i hold up my hand and motion her to wait.

"what now?" she asks iritated

"just geting rid of something" i reply and take off my foot and arm wights when i move to take of my shirts she gets angry again.

**"what are you doing you pervert?" **

" I appologize i have been wearing my wighted clothes for so long it became second nature, i didnt mean to disrespect you." i reply bowing again

" As if that will change anything, im not going to hold back anymore."

with that sche charged again but this time i am able to evade her attack and she gradualy speeds up her strikes.

geting angry at me being able to dodge she starts growling

"**ok for real now**"

but before she can start up again i use her short breake to start my attack unleashing a quick combo of punches but she evades them and starts her counter attack wich gets faster with each punch. It soon gets clear for me that she is faster than me and has obiusly more skill even when her swings get wide while she is this angry but still im not able to get a single hit in wile she starts conecting more and just a matter of time til she gets through my guard and gets clean hits in.

She finaly breakes my gaurd after another five minutes and goes straight for the knockout with a straight punch after an quick combo of kicks. Not able to dodge the attack i brace myself for the hit wich conects soundly. But to her suprise it does little dramage and i start atacking her again.

Nearly two hours later our sparingmatch comes to an end with us both standing. the last half hour it had become nothing more than her punding on me bithout me being able to do anything but to keep myself from goinng down.

When Kasumi finaly calls for dinner and ends our fight i colapse on the dojo floor and feel like shit but also oddly proud that she wasnt able to take me down.

She stands a few feet away from me still breathing hard when i hear soft clapping from the side. Looking for the sound i see an girl with firey red hair with a pigtail wearing black pants and a red chinese silk shirt next to my clothes.

"Damn Akane what did the poor guy do to you to deserve this you literarely slaughterd him for the last half hour and he was still standing at the end?"

"Shut up baka its his own fault for being so stuborn and not going down."

"whatever lets get him into the house and make sure he is alright, ill cary him there can you get his stuff?"

"Do it yourself after all he is her becourse of you baka" she said and went off heading for the furo.

Shaking her head and heading towards me to help me i get up on my own.

"I know your soposed to be nice to girls but she really has anger management problems"

"Tell me about it" she replied with a sullen look and headed for mi wighted clothes.

"Whait ill get them their heavy "

"How heavy can they be their just clothes" she laughed but got wide eyes when she piked them up.

"Holly shit, are you seriously walking around wearing these? How heavy are thouse?

"Im impressed you can lift them this easyly the shirt alone wights about 150 lbs and the other stuff 75 each"

"Now wounder you stood this long, Kasumi said you two were at it for nearly 2 and a half hours before i came to watch. Who are you anyway Akane said you were here fore me?"

"No idea why she said that, I was looking for my cousin Ranma Saotome, Im Ryoma Hyuga plesure to meet you."

"What? Your my cousin?"

"I was lead to belive Ranma was a boy?"

"Long story, well whatever ill tell you after dinner."

End of First chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

STILL NOT MINE

After a quick shower in the bath and fresh clothes i went down to dinner where i finaly meet the rest of the family namly Nabiki Tendo and Genma Saotome. Ranma tould me about his jurney through china.

"So your telling me you actually are a boy but are coursed to be a girl? man thats hard"

"Yup cold water means girl hot water means boy."

" Well better than permanetly in the body of a girl but knowing to be a boy, i dont know how i would cope with that, if it was me. But mor importently how did this happen?"

"we went to a legendairy training resort in the Bayankala mountains, pops here thought it would be a good idea, of course he couldnt read a word chinese. Anyway there are all thouse pools with bamboo poles stiking out from them we jumped on the poles thinking its balance training and well... hey you alright?" Ranma now as a male asked when he notice me going pale as a blanket.

"S-Sure i just realized somthing. I have been following you for nearly 6 years now and lost your track in china near thouse mountains, when that happend i searched around the area and found a place that fits the discription you gave me, nearly fell in too if it wasnt for some wired old women. Kami Sama bless her. anyway she showed me some endurence technique and send me towards the next big city after that i went here"

After that dinner went on quitely i was suprised how good of a cook Kasumi was as even aunt nodoka wasnt that good. I was a little concerned with the glares akane gave ranma and suprisingly nabiki looked at me with a slight frown. Later i asked ranma about Nabike and he explained that she was the one making the money in the family being nicknamed the Ice Queen of Nerima and was propably pissed becourse my apereance changed her financial plans. After hearing that i went over and knocked on her door.

"This is Ryoma Hyuga may i please come in tendo san?"

She opend the door locking impatient "What do you want Hyuga?"

"We got buissnes to talk about Tendo"

Raising an eyebrow she motioned for me to come in. "So?"

I took a quick glace araound her room, everything looked profesional no luxus exept for a manga colection and a cd player.

Slipping into my gameface i looked her square in the eyes

"Firstly i wish to talk about the terms of my stay her since i do not intend to freelode so i came to set the montly rent. Secondly I gather your the one to know in nerima, I was looking to invest some money" That seemed to get her interest since her mask cracked for a short moment

" I might have misjudged you Hyuga, fine 150 thousend yen a month with food acounted.

"50 thousend no food"

after 5 minutes and various offers we agreed on 105 thousand food acounted a contract was drawn up and singed.

" Good now to the real buissnes i got some spare money i wish to invest since i dont want to focus on anything beside the art and school for now. From what i heared from ranma you have your hands in practicially everithing from informationand little scams as well as selling pictures to bettingpools and blackmail and from what i have seen so far you are quite adept in that. So what im offering you is a partnership with even shares under the conditions of you stopping the betting pools and blackmail as well as reducing the selling of said pictiures to a voluntary base and full access to your information gathering network"

"Now why would i do that? Ranma and Akane are my main income aside from the bettingpools. I see no reason to stop that, also why qould i want to give you even shares?"

"Various reasons actually first and formost for your family, from what i see you took over the books since your father wont grow up to teach again, i honestly respect you for that the only problem is the risk of exposure eiter to the law or to the yakuza, if the cops get you then you will be gone for quite some time and i dont think this family can suport itself with the exeption of Kasumi but even she has limits and i dont think she would abondon the others even to survive herself, and if the yakuza get wind of your betting pools the want their share and will take it with force not caring wo will get hurt. Next reason would be Kasumi she may hide it well but there are moments when that fake happiness of her fades they may be short as hell but they are definitly there. Also Akane... well you selling pictures of her obiusly isnt helping in keeping her anger down, it may be soon to say but i belive that will take a bad end.

Next wuld be my Family, I dont give a shit about that panda but i wont let you or anyone take take advantage of ranma i may not know him well but he is my cousin. I belive i can get him to work with us of his own will so your income of him wont go down to bad.

And last reason would be me. When my parets died I got enough money to live the next few years on my own without problems but im not going to spend it like some idiot, id rater invest it in somebody who can use it to its best potentioal, and if that is sombody in the posible family then i have a garante that my money wont be missused for obious reasons."

While i listed thouse reasons Nabikis face changed from an superior slightly amused lock to on of serious thought. after a few minutes of silence she asked. "About how much are we talking here?"

"About 95.000.000 Yen and about another 35 million worth real estate in London once I turn 18 untill then i got access to montly 175.000 yen wich should be more than enough for the next three months."

"Alright i get the contracts drawn up untill tomorrow." Then she added with a smirk "Looks like this is the begining of a beutifull frindship Hyuga, who would have thought it?"

"Right " i laughed "just one more thing, drop the last name base were partners in crime now and depending on the end of that whole unite the schools thing we might even become family." withe that i walked out just as iwas about to closed the door i heard a wisper.

"Damn thinking about all that money, got me horny"

Leaning back into sight behind the half closed door I couldnt helb but chuckle to mi self and add "I heard that"

Which earned me a nice little blush and a sly grin from her.

After that I went back to ranma and keept talking to him and found out one litle thing that honestly shocked me: he thought his mother was dead. Guess ill be visiting her tomorrow, luckyly its sunday and no scholl so we get an family reunion, that is once i found out why auntie got no more leters once the to were cursed judging from expirience it was most likely that genma did something stupid again.

End Chapter 2


End file.
